The Purple Tea Leaf
by irina67
Summary: The messy adventures of Julia and Kiyohime. A pirate life ain't easy...
1. Chapter 1

The Purple Tea Leaf: The messy adventures of Julia and Kiyohime

Authors: Irinia67 & Sick Pimp Mighty Beta: Corona Series: Mai HiME Pairings: Mikoto's face and Mai's breasts, Shizuru and Natsuki, Julia and Kiyohime?

Chapter 1 – Set sail!

A huge hall filled with happy people everywhere one looks. A sudden explosion tears down a huge part in one of the walls. Before anyone can react an angry looking bluenette clad in some type of strange armour storms in through the opening.

She runs straight to the stage where two girls are standing. While she's running, she shoots snow from her hands in all directions covering most of the hall and all the people with it.

Surrounded by total chaos one blond manages to dig herself out of the snow and the sight that greets her makes a huge vein appear on her forehead. In all this freezing mayhem one girl stands calmly drinking a cup of tea.

"FUJINO! You are mine!"

Sighing she puts down her cup and materializes her weapon, facing her opponent who's holding a huge mace and is running towards her.

On the stage an orange haired girl is shooting fire from her hands at the angry bluenette who is countering with ice from her hands, there is already a large pool of water between them. Neither of them is gaining the upper hand.

At that moment a tiny girl drops from the ceiling aiming straight for the orange haired girl and knocking her out with single blow to her head with the hilt of her massive sword as she lands on top of her.

Both of them jump off the stage the tiny girl carrying the unconscious girl with her the bluenette taking a look around while she walks to the hole they came in, where the two girls from before are still fighting. Not in the mood to wait she shoots snow from both of her hands at the blond and covers her with it. The other girl just gives her a look and picks up her cup of tea.

They exit the hall, leaving behind total chaos and freezing people who have no idea what just happened.

---------

Five Days Ago.

Hot tea is poured into my cup as I take a seat at the table. I look at the person sitting opposite me. She pushes her blue hair over her shoulder just as she always does and picks up her own cup from the table.

Natsuki returns the smile I give her. I put the cup back down on the table, the movement of the ship making the tea move slightly in the cup. The weather today is perfect and the sea is calm and warm.

"Natsuki don't frown."

"I'm not frowning! I'm thinking!"

"I didn't know that Natsuki can think too!"

"Shizuru! I'm not going to bring this up in front of the others, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know this girl. Even when I was still training at the temple she was already quite strong but also very stubborn and often disagreed with Mashiro's philosophy. So if we could convince her to join us we would gain a very strong ally. If she doesn't want to join us then I'm sure that Mashiro would be willing to pay quite a bit of gold for her prodigy student and we would get a mighty ransom out of it. Either way we can only win."

"I see."

She walks to the porthole and looks outside. I walk and stand behind her. I look at her long blue hair. My hand pushes aside a tress that gets in the way while my other arm is wrapped around her waist.

"Natsuki." I whisper in her ear.

"Shizuru! Stop it!"

My clever Natsuki. She always knows what's on my mind. I lower my head and place a soft kiss on her neck.

"Stop thinking all the time!"

Another kiss. And another. I count kisses until she surrenders. She always does.

"Shizuru."

Her voice isn't angry anymore. I can hear her breathing getting faster and she turns around without leaving my arms. Her eyes have turned dark and I know that once again I've won.

Now she's the one who kisses me, with force and I don't blame her. If we weren't kissing she would see a smile on my lips. I can't help but wonder why she always resists when we both know that she wants it so much.

A kiss is never enough to me though. I try to unbutton her vest without my lips leaving hers. I want more and obviously I'm not the only one because now she helps me to get rid of the vest.

I hear a sound and a quick look at Natsuki's face tells me she heard it too. The sound is repeated, a knock on the door. I should let them in and get this meeting over with quickly.

I look at Natsuki and the sight makes me want to laugh out loud but I hold myself back. Her hair is messed up, her vest is open and her face, oh her face makes me want to pretend that we're not here and continue what we were doing.

She tried to fix herself as much as she can when I give permission to the person outside the door to come in. I smile when the door opens and Reito appears in the doorway with all the others behind him.

"Captain, I am sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't interrupt anything!"

While Natsuki yells at him Nao enters behind him and takes a look at Natsuki.

"Oh looks like the snake eater didn't get to finish her meal!"

"Shut up you Cthulhu freak!"

Nao looks about ready to materialize her gloves and I can already see a thin fog around Natsuki's body indicating her rapid drop of body temperature. How these two haven't killed each other yet is a mystery to me.

"Ladies please, behave yourselves, or perhaps you would like to spend the rest of the day up in the orphan trap."

That stops them instantly and I nod to Reito and the others who are all still standing outside.

"Please come in."

As well as Reito three other people enter my cabin. Taking a look at the four of them it's hard for me to suppress my urge to laugh. Next to three people dressed completely in black Shiho is standing in her frilly summer dress looking like she is about to go to a dance.

I gave up on Reito's and Nagi's choice of clothes a long time ago, both of them are beyond redemption, but I can still save little Mikoto. She loves her big brother so much that she even imitates his horrible sense of fashion. All three of them wear plain black trousers and plain black shirts. Both Reito and Nagi also wear a black hat while Mikoto has a black bandanna, Mikoto's trousers only reach her knees and she's missing the sleeves of her shirt and her shoes. I wonder if she's ever worn shoes in her life?

I sigh. I guess that's what happens when you grow up on a ship with role models like these two. I'm looking at one of said role models. Nagi is wearing a black eye patch over his left eye, which considering his lifestyle isn't too surprising. Also not surprising is Mikoto's scar from her right eyebrow across her nose to the middle of her left cheek. Never leaving Mikoto's side is her small monkey Mr Turtleneck and of course he is also dressed all in black, but well I knew when I chose to become captain that it wasn't going to be easy.

I clear the table of the cups and everything else and open the map. I sit down holding the still warm cup in my hands.

"Good morning everyone!"

"OK so yesterday I received a message from my spy at the HiME temple that the youngest HiME is about to graduate and I think I've come up with a plan that will allow us to kidnap her with minimal risk of getting caught.

In five days will be the annual seaslug festival, this will provide the perfect opportunity to strike. Security will be higher but all of Mashiro's high ranking HiME will be in the same place and we can take them out all at once."

Natsuki walks towards me and stands by my side. For a moment I keep my eyes on her. Natsuki notices that I'm staring and she blushes. It's so funny that even now she's so embarrassed. I can't wait for everyone to leave and us to be alone again.

Nao's face has the same grin she had a while ago. In fact everyone is smiling except Natsuki who is blushing more now.

"The plan?"

She sounds irritated and I decide to return my attention to the plan; I show everyone the map on the table.

"Here is a map of the main hall and the area around it. We will come from here since this provides also the fastest escape route. We'll take out the perimeter guard as we go. Once we attack the hall the noise will alarm the backup and they will come to our position. I trust Ms Nao and Ms Shiho won't have trouble dealing with a couple of armed men."

"No problem at all! No man has resisted me."

"You mean they don't attack you, because every time men face you they run away before they get blinded by the ugly sight!"

I smile amused listening to Shiho and Nao. Always fighting, but never without the other, trying to pretend they don't like each other.

"Mr Reito and Dr Nagi will keep the escape route clear while Natsuki, Mikoto and I take care of the guests and grab the girl."

"I'll keep your back clear but how do you plan to take out all the HiME at once and grab the girl?"

"Very simple Mr Reito. We hit them like a blizzard."

Natsuki is already smiling. She sees it as another opportunity to strike against the high class society she despises so much.

"Before they even know what is happening they'll all be covered in snow."

"Oh, I hear that is rather unpleasant in summer clothes."

I smile at Nagi. He has such a sadistic streak.

"The ship will be waiting there. So everything be ready for a quick retreat.  
Mr Reito please prep the rest of the crew. Dismissed."

"Aye aye Cap'n!"

They all leave and we are left alone again, just the two of us.

Natsuki is looking at me and I can see that she can't wait anymore. Neither can I.

"I think everyone knew that we wanted to be alone."

"I don't care."

Sometimes Natsuki becomes a different person. The shy Natsuki that was here a minute ago is gone and now there is a demanding Natsuki facing me, one that wants only me and I'm willing to give her whatever she wants.

She comes closer and kisses me. I still can't believe that she loves me. I open my eyes just to make sure I'm not daydreaming. She's here with me and she's mine. I draw her towards the bed. Nobody is going to disturb us now.

----------

I don't know how long I've been here staring at Natsuki sleeping next to me. She fell asleep, she always does. I touch her soft blue hair trying not to wake her up. It's been quite a while since the others left. I have to get up.

I make my first move to get off the bed but just then the sound of my name stops me.

"Shizuru"

"What a pity, I woke the sleeping beauty!"

"Yeah right!"

She smiles and stretches her body on the bed. I do my best to control the sudden desire to make her tired again.

"Don't you think it's time to get up? My ship shouldn't be without her captain for so long."

"You have Reito who is good enough to take your place when you're occupied with me!"

She grabs my hand and draws me back onto the bed.

"Ara ara somebody woke up in a good mood!"

"That's because she had a good time before falling asleep."

I don't have an answer to that. I kiss my lover and she kisses me back. I sit back down on the bed.

"Shizuru you really think that everything will be OK?"

"Of course Natsuki! My plan is perfect!"

"You know you're amazing. Your perfect plan doesn't include you doing anything."

"Of course Natsuki! I'm the captain! I will supervise everything!"

I get off the bed laughing after seeing the scowl on her face.

"And speaking about supervising I think we should get dressed and go outside to check how things are."

"Since you're the captain you go outside. I'll stay here and sleep some more!"

"Natsuki."

"OK, OK I get dressed too. I was only joking anyway. I'm not sleepy anymore."

We both get dressed and I open the door. As soon as we get outside I can smell the sea. The weather is indeed wonderful today. I look at Natsuki and her face shows absolute satisfaction.

Just then Nao passes by her and speaks.

"Someone had a great time after we left!" She pauses for a second. "Snake eater!" Then continues walking away from Natsuki.

Natsuki's satisfaction is no longer visible. Her face takes a purple colour as she looks very angrily at Nao. I immediately feel a very cold chill coming of her body.

"Is the black widow jealous 'cos she didn't get a male to feed on for some time?" Natsuki screams after her then looks back at me irritated. I know that she expects me to say something to Nao but I can't even speak now because my mouth is occupied laughing so hard that tears come from my eyes.

Natsuki is now angry at me but I don't mind. Although I know that if I don't say anything she won't speak to me all day. Nao is yelling something at Shiho now. Maybe I should-

"Captain!"

It's her again. I already know that without seeing her. I turn around and face this girl staring up at me.

"Hello Tomoe."

I keep looking at her. Her blue hair is cut in a mohawk. I should comment on her hairstyle one day. Why doesn't anyone on this ship have even a little bit of taste?

Tomoe still stares at me. I notice that Natsuki isn't doing anything now. She's just glaring after Nao and she's still angry. For someone who has ice as her element she sure is hot headed.

My eyes return to the girl in front of me who smiles.

"This is great weather isn't it?"

"Yes it is! Not too hot, not too cold. It's just perfect!"

Natsuki is looking somewhere else now. She found Shiho and goes to speak with her, no doubt about something involving Nao. They both exchange some words before they start laughing. After a while Shiho leaves and Natsuki glances back at me for a second and then she walks off to look at the ocean.

"Captain, maybe you want me to help you with something?"

"Tomoe is so kind! I don't think I need something at this moment. If I need something you'll be the first that I call."

"I'm always at your service Captain."

I smile at the girl and sighing I put on my hat. The sun might not be too strong but it still shines brightly in my eyes. Why can't these hats be a little more fashionable they're so plain and boring. I leave the girl behind and walk towards my Natsuki.

Nagi is giving some instructions to a boy at the helm, probably trying to make it as painful as possible. Oh well the boy is still smiling so I guess he still enjoys the extra attention. Sometimes I really wonder what kind of people I have in my crew. Especially after my eyes fall on Reito. He is holding Mr Turtleneck who appears to be shaking with fear. I look up to see where he's looking and of course I see Mikoto, hanging upside down stuck in some ropes. I don't even want to know what happened for her to get stuck up there and scare that monkey to death.

That Mikoto, always messing around up there, I've seen her many times almost falling and breaking her neck. With a quick move she frees herself and climbs the rope back up.

"What happened here? He's terrified."

"I don't know really, by the time I looked up the monkey was falling towards me and screeching and Mikoto was already caught in the rope.

The monkey wraps his arms around Reito's neck, he really must haven gotten quite a scare. Mikoto on the other hand acts like nothing happened, her movements are fast and she reaches the orphan trap in no time.

"So what brings you here Captain?"

"I am just taking a walk making sure everything is OK."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Everything is just fine up here. Besides if anything goes wrong I'd surely call for you."

I open my mouth to respond but I never say what I have on my mind. The monkey is making loud sounds and from the top of the pole Mikoto's voice is heard.

"Orphans!"

I smile. Orphans. We haven't seen Orphans for days. I take the telescope and take a look at the monsters. They are half covered by the water, I am sure Mikoto has a better view from up there.

"Ms Mikoto, how many of them?"

I can see three of them but I can't be sure since there might be more behind.

"Four."

"Captain, your orders?"

"Dr Nagi take the helm and keep her steady. Mr Reito inform the crew that we have encountered orphans. I think four orphans should provide some fun."

"Aye Captain!"

Reito runs off to inform the other girls, while Mikoto gets into fighting position on top of the pole. I hope she is not planning to jump from up there.

I walk down the stairs and my gaze falls on Natsuki. Shiho is standing next to her; Nao is still sitting, waiting for the Orphans to get closer. The rest of the crew has gathered on the deck. No one wants to miss a fight with orphans.

"Mr Masashi, where is my music?"

"I'm coming captain."

A boy with dark short hair squeezes through the girls carrying a violin. He comes running towards me and starts playing a fast tune near me.

"Ladies, get ready!"

In an instance four girls materialize their elements. Shiho blows her flute; her tune is different from the one she uses to hypnotize men. A big black crow-like bird is summoned above us. Yatagarasu, I briefly wonder if crows like eating squids.

Mikoto is holding Miroku, and she stares happily at the Orphans that are approaching us, she's jumps down onto Yatagarasu's back and they are flying towards them. A loud wolf howl is the sign that Natsuki has summoned her Duran. I look at her standing there in her ice armour and I admire her once more. I'm sure that armour is not part of her element but who am I to complain when it enhances her curves so perfectly. Duran flies off towards the orphans and Natsuki follows on an iceslide.

Nao materializes her claws but still hasn't summoned Julia. She is waiting on me. I stretch out my hand and I grab the large naginata that appears under it. The feeling of the cold metal in my palm makes me feel powerful once again. Now it's time for my Child.

"Kiyohime."

As soon as I say her name she appears out of the ocean. She's huge, more than large enough to swallow a person whole; two of her snake heads look at me while the rest look ahead at the enemy approaching. Just then Julia appears and lands on one of her heads. Yatagarasu and Mikoto reach the Orphans and Mikoto jumps at one while the crow attacks from the sky.

Natsuki slides around them and throws ice at the Orphans, making them fall back in the water. Duran does exactly the same, throwing huge amounts of ice from his mouth. Julia jumps on another one of Kiyohime's heads and throws her web at one of the Orphans, which is now all tied up floating helplessly and she jumps on another head to get closer to the next Orphan.

Natsuki uses her ice to make more slides, Mikoto uses them to jump between the Orphans and attack more of them, Natsuki stays close to her.

Natsuki steps back and I watch her bringing her hands together in front of her. Kiyohime bites a huge tentacle that comes out of the water aiming for Natsuki and Julia throws some more web at another one. The ice between Natsuki's palms is getting bigger and bigger. She throws it at the Orphan that tried to attack her, covering it in ice, Mikoto jumps at it swinging Miroku and hitting it with full force. The Orphan shatters into tiny shards.

Shiho is standing at the edge of the ship directing her Child with her flute. The huge crow drops down from the sky to attack the Orphans and then flies high again. Just then a long tentacle is raised from the sea and nearly hits the surprised Shiho. Before the tentacle reaches its destination Nao uses her claws to slice the tentacle, which falls to the deck writhing around.

"Hey! Mantrap! Be careful! I can't save you all the time"  
Shiho exhales and returns her attention to the fight ahead of the ship. Mikoto has sliced up another of the Orphans, cutting the spikes one after another with strong blows of her sword, but the monster seems to grow them back.  
"Die you bastard!"

Natsuki is so irritated now, that she's throwing ice towards the remaining Orphans. The sea water is filled with ice blocks and I'm glad that Kiyohime doesn't have a problem swimming in cold waters. Julia is still jumping from head to head and I wonder how she doesn't fall into the water since Kiyohime's snake heads are constantly moving, attacking the Orphans that swim next to her. These two seem to cooperate perfectly. It's almost like Julia knows Kiyohime intimately.

I haven't moved at all since the moment the fight started. Oh, how I'd enjoy a cup of tea now. I wonder if I should leave and prepare me some tea but then I see Nao standing next to me, also doing nothing. Julia seems to be doing fine without Nao close to her.

Natsuki's annoyed scream makes me look back at the fight.

"Duran!"

Duran howls and does something I've never seen him do before. He opens his mouth and throws ice daggers at the Orphans. To my surprise the daggers are big enough to penetrate the body of an Orphan which explodes instantly. He shoots more daggers at another Orphan, but it uses its spikes to defend itself. Mikoto takes advantage of this to cut the Orphan in half. Natsuki freezes the arms of the remaining monster and Mikoto slices them off while Kiyohime and Julia finish it by tearing it into little pieces.

As soon as the last Orphan dies every Child disappears too.

"Thank you Masashi, that will be enough."

"Aye captain."

The boy disappears back between the girls.

Natsuki slides back on the ship with Mikoto holding on to her.

"Mantrap, I think you owe me for saving your life."

"Shut up you Cthulhu freak! Who said I needed you help? I won't have a debt for something I never asked for!" "Hmm, I wonder... how should I make you pay me?"

"Will you two shut up?!"

"I don't remember asking you! Snake eater!"

"Stop calling me that! And you little brat be careful next time! This is what you get for letting someone like her save you!"

"She didn't save me!"

Shiho turns around irritated. I signal for some of the girls to bring me some tea. The ice slide Natsuki used to get back to the ship has already started to melt and the deck is getting full of water. Shiho raises the hem of her dress and I wonder what she is thinking of dressing like that on a pirate ship. Mr. Turtleneck is playing in the small pool of water; it looks like he's calmed down.

"Mr. Turtleneck!"

The monkey stares up at his master and climbs up on her. Mikoto whispers something in his ear and he runs away disappearing somewhere inside the ship.

I take a sip from my tea and realize that it's too hot even for me. But why wait for the tea to get cold?

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"Would you mind?"

I pass her my cup of tea and she looks irritated at me. She grabs the cup and holds it for a moment. Then she returns the cup and I taste my tea. Natsuki is great! She knows exactly at what temperature I like to drink it.

"Thank you!"

The monkey squeaks and Mikoto runs towards it. She is holding a big piece of meat and starts climbing the ropes up. So that's why the cook was complaining about missing food the other day!

Tomoe and a couple of girls start scrubbing the deck, they know I like my ship clean and without leftover Orphan goo. I take a look at Natsuki. The wind makes her hair flow and she looks astonishing. She looks back at me and I can see in the corner of my eye Nao whispering something in Shiho's ear. They both look at Natsuki and start laughing. Natsuki gives them her death glare, but this only amuses them and they laugh louder.

I can feel the temperature around Natsuki falling again and I am afraid that if she starts a fight with them they'll sink my ship. It would be such a pity to damage a beauty like my Purple Tea Leaf! Moreover I'd hate to wet my clothes, they would be ruined.

Nao's face has a look on it that says she's ready for a fight too.

"Ara ara. It's getting cold here."

"And it's about to get colder."

Natsuki's sounds angry as always.

"But Natsuki knows that I don't like the cold!"

"Then tell them to shut up!"

"I would recommend that you all learn to get along with each other or else..."

I stop there, letting them imagine what I mean. Why do they always have to ruin such a beautiful day like this? Why don't they all be like Mikoto, who is so silently playing with her monkey?

Just then something flies in front of me and lands on the deck. Horrified by what I thought I just saw I take a better look at that object. I refuse to believe that it's what I think it is.

"What is this?"

"Shit!"

As soon as Natsuki says that everybody starts laughing. Everybody except me! I turn to look at the source of this disaster. The small monkey is jumping up and down in front of a smiling Mikoto.

"Mmm!"

Mikoto nods agreeing with what Natsuki said, as if it's the most natural thing in the world! I look again at this thing on my deck. My beautiful always clean ship! My purple beauty!

They are still laughing but I think that they're laughing at me now! I stare at them and I know that I look frightening because they all stop.

"Tomoe!!"

The girl beams in front of me and stares at me in a puzzled way.

"Take this thing away and clean the deck again!"

She looks where I point and her eyes open even wider.

"NOW!!"

Nao is laughing again. How could they find it funny, dirtying my ship like that?!

"I think it's been a while since someone from the crew was tied up at the orphan trap, don't you think?"

Her laugh is cut off in an instance and I know that she wonders if I'm serious.

"Ms Mikoto! I don't want this to happen again, understood?"

"But Mr. Tutleneck was playing!"

I have no words to reply to that. Can't he play with something less messy?

Mikoto's eyes tear up and she is starting to pout while she looks at me with her big golden eyes. Her usually cute face becomes even cuter now, too cute. I was thinking of saying more to her about keeping her pet under control, but the words just won't come out of my mouth now!

Ahhh!!! I can't take that look anymore!

I take off my hat and storm below deck. I open the door to my cabin and throw myself on the bed. Sometimes I think it's better not to exit my cabin. Although I'm afraid to imagine what could happen without me keeping things under control. It's really hard to be the captain after all.

The door opens and Natsuki comes into the cabin.

"Someone is helpless when she has to deal with cute little girls."

I look at her almost irritated. So it's teasing time for Natsuki now? Although she's absolutely right, Mikoto is too cute when she pouts to deny her anything.

"The fact that she's cute doesn't justify her actions! Letting her pet get my ship dirty like that!"

I am speaking to Natsuki but I already know that if I see Mikoto like that again I wouldn't even yell at her. I can't believe how cute that girl is!

"Shizuru I understand what you're saying but don't tell me it wasn't funny."

"Sometimes I wonder what kind of people my crew consists of."

"The best I'm sure!"

"You know I like all of you. Especially the one I'm facing now."

She comes closer and her emerald eyes capture mine. She places a soft kiss on my lips and then hugs me resting her head on my shoulder.

"Natsuki"

I know she's waiting on something else from me but now that I look at her again I can't help it.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you do something with your clothes? I mean you could-"

"Shizuru!!"

I sigh and give up. Today's not my day after all.

--------

Three Hours Ago.

I set my feet on solid ground and look around me. The sky is getting dark and with the darkness I have no need for that plain hat, I feel much better without it, after all I'm attending a celebration, I can't look anything but perfect.

Everything is going according to plan. I find the feeling of walking on land again strange. Some time ago I used to live here but now my home is elsewhere.

I start walking slowly, the rest walking with me. Nao and Shiho are walking together and a man walks past them looking towards the two girls. Lucky for him, he seems too drunk to recognize us.

I notice Nao smiling at him and obviously so does Shiho.

"Stop that stupid smile! We came here for business not your pleasure!"

"This is business too!"

"Yea right! Besides he was looking at me not you!"

I look at Shiho and wonder what's going through her head. Nao is wearing her usual black leather clothes and Shiho, well Shiho is wearing a pink dress! Who goes on a stealth mission wearing a pink dress?!

I let my eyes fall on Natsuki and I forget everything else around me. She walks ahead of me and I can't help but stare at her awesome body. I don't know how she notices that I stare, but she does every time. She turns around and a smile is her only response to my intense gaze. Sometimes I feel like I'm hypnotized. All I do is stare at Natsuki, forgetting even the importance of what we're going to do.

For a moment I stop walking and just stare at her. I remember that she was here before, we both were here and that was the first time that I laid my eyes on her, that I-

"Captain, are we going to stay here for long?"

I turn around and see an irritated Nao looking at me.

"I am just admiring the view."

"We all know what you're admiring Captain."

Natsuki's face is turned instantly purple. She becomes the centre of everybody's attention in an instance. She throws her hair over her shoulder and she turns her back to me.

Natsuki, always so short-tempered! I smile and continue walking ahead, leading them. I've checked the map before we come here although it wasn't necessary. I remember every part of this place pretty well. Soon we will arrive at the guarded area.

My pace is slow and my steps are as silent as possible. I hear absolutely no sound behind me, meaning that the others are following my example and try to keep their presence hidden.

We can hear a guard coming towards us and before he has a chance of seeing us we all disappear in the shadows. Natsuki and I are next to each other pressing close and staying quiet. The feeling of Natsuki's body against mine makes me forget for a moment the reason we're here now. All I can smell is her scent, but I return to reality as her body gets colder and ready for a fight.

I nod towards Natsuki to take him out before he can call for assistance. She waits until the guard gets closer. He whistles to himself not knowing what's awaiting him.

With a fast move Natsuki freezes him once he is close enough and just about to see us. The man stays there frozen, his body inside a huge ice cube, which Mikoto hits with Miroku, smashing it and shattering him into hundreds of tiny pieces which are impossible to spot in the dark. Silently we proceed towards the hall.

Another patrol is visible and we hide behind some bushes until Shiho uses her flute to grab him from behind and breaks his neck. That's an interesting use of her flute I must admit.

We leave him behind in the bushes and continue towards two of the patrols who are talking with each other. This attack needs to be synchronized.

I point on Mikoto and then the left guard she nods in understanding.

I'm about to point at Natsuki but Nao is pulling my sleeve.

She doesn't say anything but I know what she wants.

I sigh and make a gesture towards Nao that means after you.

We stay behind and Nao makes her first step towards the men. They're not looking towards our side so she has the advantage of coming behind them without being noticed. Mikoto takes a slightly different route towards the men getting close to them. I already know what's going to happen and I'm so glad that my team knows how to cooperate with each other.

"What a nice night! What are you two boys doing here?"

Nao's voice sounds sweet and innocent, nothing like her real voice. This girl has potential, I must admit.

The two guards look at her drooling. Her tight leather outfit, leaving certain parts of her body uncovered, her appearance is perfect and that's exactly what she uses to charm the enemy. She brings her hands behind her back and I see her claws appearing, which is the sign for Mikoto to attack as well.

Two movements happen simultaneously, Mikoto jumping in the air and attacking the guard on the left and Nao striking the other using the red razor wires which come out of her claws. The one guard is split in half by the ultra sharp Miroku and the other is sliced into many cubes.

I look at the two guards, or rather what's left of them, and wonder; do they have to do everything so messily? Someone will have to teach them about style and grace.

I cease my musings and lead the team again. After a couple more patrols we finally reach the main wall of the hall. Another guard is standing there. He's alone and I wonder if this is the right moment to teach them about style, but I change my mind and leave it to Natsuki. A small nod and the man is covered with ice. Nagi gets to him before the others and repeating Mikoto's move the man ends up in tiny pieces courtesy of Nagi's huge hammer. Why did he have to pick such a non-stylish and crude weapon?

Reito and Nagi leave us to keep the escape route clear while we stay behind and take a look through one of the windows.

I see Mashiro and our target on the stage. I take a look around the hall and see various HiME I recognize. They are still students but they can't be underestimated. In a corner I see Youko-sensei and Midori-sensei; by the look of things they are already very much intoxicated, excellent Midori would have been a dangerous opponent otherwise. Luck seems to be on our side since I also can't find Yukariko-sensei. Both she and Ishigami-sensei are not present and taking a look back at the stage I'm not surprised. Mashiro is talking to the crowd holding some speech. Knowing her it's probably about the importance of the festival to the temple or some other similar boring topic. Natsuki looks irritated.

"We're not gonna wait for her to finish the speech are we?"

I don't answer yet I just pour some tea into my cup and I take my first sip. Tea is always welcomed at times like this. They don't speak; just stare at me and my cup.

"Shizuru, you're drinking tea? Now?"

"Yes, why not?"

Natsuki raises her eyebrow in question and I continue speaking, ignoring their puzzled expressions.

"We'll do everything as planned. Ms Shiho and Ms Nao you will stay here. When we break in we'll alarm the backup, you should have no trouble with them, they will be mostly men and no HiME among them.

I turn around and face Mikoto and Natsuki.

"Ms Mikoto would you be so kind to knock and announce our presence please."

A wide smile is Mikoto's answer and I take a couple of steps back.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

Mikoto raises her sword up in the air and hits the wall, tearing down a huge part, leaving a big hole.

Instantly Natsuki storms inside and within seconds all I can see is a blizzard inside the room. Mikoto and I go in after her with Mikoto immediately climbing up a curtain. Natsuki is running towards the stage throwing snow in different directions. I take a couple more steps inside, it's rather cold and I don't want to be in more contact with snow than I have to. Outside I hear more people approaching then screams and faint music from Shiho's flute.

Natsuki has stopped running and throws an extra large amount of snow towards Mashiro. I can see the smile on her face as she jumps on the stage, a sure sign that she's enjoying this. Excellent, it couldn't have worked better. I take another sip of tea and it manages to warm me a bit.

"FUJINO! You are mine!"

I hear a familiar voice, but I can't remember where I know it from. A blond head covered in snow is the source of the angry voice. Oh I remember her, she was a student with me, I always did forget her name.

I sigh and put my cup down. Just when I thought I could avoid fighting today. What a pity. I materialize my weapon and it's just in time because the same time I feel the weapon in my palm she attacks me with her mace. I dodge her attack and make my own attempt to hit. Not matter how huge her weapon is I am not afraid of her. I might not remember her name but I remember that she knows nothing of elegance.

As I fight I notice Natsuki on the stage of the room, throwing ice at an orange haired girl. Our target. Where is Mikoto? She should be there.

I hear someone drop out of the air behind me. I quickly jump to the side keeping the blond and whoever tried to sneak up on me in front of me. I'm puzzled, I didn't expect to find Mikoto there. What is she doing? She's swinging Miroku wildly.

It looks like Mikoto is fighting, but what? My surprise allows the mace woman to catch me off guard but even then I manage to shield myself.

It think Mikoto is fighting an invisible opponent because I can see that her sword is stopped by something that I am not able to see and I see footprints appear in the snow. I have no idea how she knows exactly where the enemy is, but she seems to know when and where to hit. I'll have to ask her about it later. I return my attention to the blond opposite me who's grinding her teeth and seems angrier than I have ever seen her.

Natsuki is still fighting this girl and they've made a big mess of the room. Her ice is melted by the fire that the girl's hands generate and they're standing in a large pool of water on the stage. Natsuki runs around her, throwing ice, one shot after another, her shots never reaching their destination.

Between defending myself, blocking the huge weapon that is aiming for my head, and attacking the irritating blond with my sharp weapon I notice that Mikoto is gone and where she fought I can finally see a brown haired girl with glasses lying in the snow. I remember her, it's Yukino and now everything makes sense. Her element is able to generate some type of field around her making her invisible.

I turn towards the stage and see that Natsuki has stopped playing around and is keeping a steady flow of ice towards our target, who just as persistently returns with fire from her hands, both waiting for the other to get weaker. Just then Mikoto once again drops from the ceiling and knocks out our target with a blow to the head from the hilt of her sword. I hope that blow hasn't permanently damaged her. I must teach Mikoto how to handle some things more delicately, because she also lost her balance and fell on top of her, face first into the girls breasts.

Natsuki doesn't even bother to help Mikoto she just turns around and jumps off the stage. That girl must have irritated her a great deal. She marches straight to me. Still on the stage Mikoto gets up and throws the girl on her shoulder and hurries after Natsuki.

I smile at the blond and attack, my weapon wrapping around her huge mace and immobilizing her. She pulls with both hands her weapon trying to free it and I notice Natsuki behind her. Oh Natsuki, always a pleasurable sight even angry like she is now. My smile gets wider and the blond notices that I'm looking behind her, but before she has time to turn around Natsuki has covered her in a huge amount of snow, not even her huge weapon is visible anymore. I throw a scolding look at Natsuki's direction and pick up my cup of tea. Helping me getting rid of my opponent by almost ruining my clothes in the process, how inconsiderate of her.

Natsuki turns around and throws more snow, making sure that none of the HiME in the room will follow us as we leave. Mikoto has already exited the hall with the unconscious girl on her shoulder, making me wonder where she finds the strength to lift her.

I follow her and Natsuki runs behind us. As we exit the hall Nao and Shiho are waiting there and judging from the expressions on their faces they were definitely fighting on who defeated more enemies again.

We all run towards the ship and on our way back we meet Reito and Nagi, both grinning. Mikoto still runs ahead and as we walk behind her I can't avoid noticing that the orange haired girl's feet are dragging on the ground behind her.

"Mikoto."

Mikoto stops and turns around.

"She must be heavy for you. Mr Reito would you mind taking her?"

"No problem captain, but I think Mikoto likes to-"

"NO!"

Mikoto looks irritated at me.

"She's my catch! Get your own hostage!"

And she continues running towards the ship, leaving us behind. I'm speechless.

"I'm sorry about that captain. I tried to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not even sure why I asked. That girl can't be heavier than her sword."

I take another sip from my cup. I cringe when I taste it. It's ice cold of course. I hand it to Natsuki.

"Here, just as you like it"

"Thanks Shizuru."

She gulps it down and I sigh again, no matter how much I try none of them will really change. Shiho and Nao have already started walking towards the ship and I can hear them arguing, behind them Nagi is telling Reito how he disfigured some poor guard while we were inside the hall. I'm surrounded by very unique individuals that's for sure.

Natsuki is staying behind waiting for me. In all the hurry I didn't notice that due to the fire melting her ice all the time Natsuki is soaking wet and that all her clothes are clinging tightly to her body even her very large white shirt.

I quickly grab her hand and run towards the ship. Maybe I was wrong and some things shouldn't change even if a year has passed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Purple Tea Leaf: The messy adventures of Julia and Kiyohime

Authors: Irina67 & Sick Pimp Mighty Beta: Corona Series: Mai HiME Pairings: Tomoe and half the girl's dorm, Shizuru and the other half Haruka-chan and Yukino, Chie and Aoi, Mai and ?

Chapter 2 – Temple of Dreams

One year ago

The light coming through the window makes my eyes hurt. I roll over in my bed and try to hide my face in the pillow. I have no idea what time it is but judging by the bird's annoying singing and the noise from our next door neighbours, one of whom appears to be screaming something about tea drinking snakes, it is too early for a normal human to get up, yet my ears catch a sound in the room. So she's actually here.

The feeling of the sheet on my naked body is so nice! I smile as I stretch on the bed, remembering last night.

"Sleeping beauty!"

A soft voice so close to my ear. My smile becomes wider as I feel her warm breath on my skin. Disappointment follows my excitement when I stop feeling her close to me and I decide to turn around so I could look at her.

"Tomoe, what happened to your hair?"

Her hair, it looks so nice. It is dark brown and long, nothing like her usual horrible hairstyles that make my eyes hurt. Her hair was different last night, purple spikes I think it was, when she came back to our room and woke me up.

"That's my natural hair. Don't you like it? I must have been too exhausted from all the night's activities, that when I fell asleep my hair returned to its natural state."

"Oh really? Didn't you say that the only reason why you could use this spell, was because it's so weak that the higher order matter and the spell don't affect each other and you only need to concentrate on a hairstyle?"

"I guess I was wrong then."

Nice try Tomoe. As if this was going to fool me. The only time that spell requires concentration is when you perform it and you only need to concentrate on the colour and hairstyle for a moment, but I play along for now, if only to admire her some more, because the hair is not the only thing that is different about her. She is wearing that maid uniform again. She also adds a sad face to the whole show. I know what her goal is. She found out my weakness and she exploits it mercilessly, but I'm still not going to make it easy for her.

"Ah poor Tomoe! Let me give you a hug for all your troubles."

I sit up and the sheet drops just enough so she has a good view of my breasts without revealing too much. She notices it because I see the spark in her eyes. She's in my arms in a second. She even starts to sob as she rubs her face into my chest. If I didn't know her I would think she was genuinely sad.

"So you had a fun night then?"

"Yea of course, don't you remember? You were part of it. Or are you saying you didn't have fun?"

"I would never even imply something like that."

"And from the sounds our neighbours made they had fun too."

"Yes justice certainly was served in that room last night."

"Huh?"

"I heard various shouts of justice this and that, I thought they were practising for a political play, but now that 'justice fist' I heard actually makes sense."

Just then someone knocks at the door. Tomoe gets up and goes to answer it. It is one of the girls from the room down the corridor. So that's where she was.

"Tomoe onee-sama, you forgot this in my room last night."

Tome takes the piece of clothing and bends down to whisper something in the girl's ear. The girl turns bright red, nods and retreats quickly. Tomoe closes the door, throws the whatever-it-was in her corner then walks back to sit next to me.

"So that's where you were last night. Doesn't she have a roommate, that blonde one? Where was she?"

"Oh, that one. She isn't a natural blond, but she changed rooms. Do you remember Ayuki and Miyuki?"

"The twins from art class? Of course."

"They are her new roommates and you know their hair colour we kept wondering about? Yes, it is actually their natural colour."

If I hadn't known Tomoe for as long as I have, I would be surprised to hear that she spent the night with three girls, but the only thing that surprises me is that it took her so long to find out about the twins hair colour.

"I see now why Tomoe onee-sama is so exhausted." I say mockingly and start to laugh. What is it with Tomoe and her obsession with that onee-sama? I'm lucky she hasn't started calling me onee-sama, but for now she only wants the younger girls to call her like that.

"Ah, don't think only because you were last it meant less to me. You know you're my favourite."

"I'm sure I am."

Along with half the girl's dorm.

"Don't be all gloomy like that Shizuru. Today is your final exam!"

"Yes but before that I have to attend Sawada-sensei's class "Orphans the full story", just thinking about it puts me back to sleep."

"Then it's a good thing it's still much too early for class. Let your maid tuck you back in and help you fall asleep."

I feel Tomoe's fingers on both of my shoulders as she pushes me down, making me lie on the bed. Her face shows lust but I guess my own face shows the same. Tomoe is a girl like no other I've ever known. I've always admired her passion for life, her dare to take what she wants.

Now as I see her in these clothes, her long hair falling on her shoulders I am astonished. She was always good looking, even with those terrible hairstyles, but I never imagined she could look quite so attractive. I know I decided to torture her a little for trying to trick me like that, to make her wait for what she wants but even I can't hold back anymore.

The sheet is tossed to the floor and she climbs on top of me. I hear her whisper my name before her lips touch mine, her hands moving on my body. For a moment she separates herself from me in an attempt to take off her clothes but I sit up on the bed and stop her.

"That's my job."

With slow motions I undress her and I smile when I notice her irritated look. She could very easily tear apart the uniform just to make the undressing procedure finish faster, but I have no such intentions.

When I finally remove the last piece, she sits there naked. I try to take a look at her perfect body but just when my eyes reach her she pushes me backwards onto the bed pinning me under her.

"Tomoe if you're too tired we can stop." I tease her.

"It's strange but I don't feel tired anymore."

"That's wonderful!"

I kiss her neck thinking that having Tomoe as my roommate is indeed wonderful. Tomoe, such a clever girl. She knows what others want and she gives them just what they need. How could anyone resist her? I can't that's for sure.

- - - - - -

"...and that's the reason why Orphans appear in our world. Whenever an Orphan is defeated it goes back to its home dimension, where it spends a certain amount of time until it is able to come back to our world.

The Child comes from the same dimension as the Orphan. In essence they are the same being, but one difference is that a Child binds itself to a HiME and can be controlled by her. Like the Orphan the Child will go back to its dimension when it is defeated and only will be able to be summoned again after a certain time has passed, depending on various factors like health, type and so on, I will go into the details later and also show you how you can calculate the exact timeframe it will need.

Now the other difference is that a HiME can only summon her Child when an Orphan is present. The reason for..."

I stopped listening to Sawada-sensei. This was an interesting story when I heard it the first time, but during our time here we already heard it countless times. Taking a look around class I'm not the only one thinking like this. Some students are playing games behind their books while others are reading something. In the back of the room Tomoe is leaning with her head against the wall. Her red dreadlocks are in her face covering the fact that she is actually asleep. He hasn't even finished half the speech yet.

I sigh and look out of the window. Tonight is the annual Seaslug festival. I wonder what I shall wear. I must look perfect for the king and queen will be present. If only it were lunch already and this boring class was over.

- - - - - - -

The lesson finally ended and Tomoe and I are walking towards the lunch hall. As usual Sawada-sensei took his time finishing and lunch break already started a while ago.

"Tomoe onee-sama!"

I turn my head and I see a cute girl looking at Tomoe with admiration.

"I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

Another date?! She can't be serious! Tomoe smiles and a blush appears on the girl's face.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes onee-sama!"

The girl answers excited and I look irritated at Tomoe.

"Catch you later Shizuru. Keep a chair free for me at your table."

After saying that she walks away from me. I sigh and I just hope she won't keep me waiting for too long.

I start walking again, thinking of a punishment for Tomoe if she keeps me waiting for too long, that I didn't notice the bunch of girls coming towards me.

"Shizuru!"

The sound of my name returns me back to reality and I turn my head to look at them.

"Good afternoon."

I smile at them and the whole group starts to blush. I think these girls keep me under observation or something, because as soon as I leave a room they find me, no matter where I go. If that wasn't weird enough Tomoe once told me they run some sort of secret fanclub with my name. Coming to think of it I wouldn't be surprised if Tomoe were their source of information, but I must admit I like the attention and they are all such cute young girls.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Sure, why not?"

I follow them to the table while a couple of the girls run off to get the food. The hall is very crowded and unlike the dorms that are divided, all three schools have lunch here.

The HiME temple is actually the smallest school, not many girls have the ability to materialize higher order matter and the ones who don't, attend the Searrs Academy, where they are trained into using magic. Searrs started out trying to find a way to neutralize higher order matter thinking that way they could also defeat the Orphans. Unfortunately Orphans and Elements are different and it had no effect on them. The magic they practise is based on that and makes it impossible to use by a HiME, but all girls who aren't HiME can learn it.

The third school is the A-Leet, named after the former elite guard squad of the king which founded the school. Only boys attend it since they can't be HiME or use magic. Nevertheless all three schools work very close together and if it weren't for the different uniforms and divided dorms it would be like one school, lately even the dorms have started to mix.

"Shizuru, you're here too!"

I smile before I take a look at her face. When my eyes finally reach her I notice that she's not alone as always. Both of them are wearing the white uniform with the blue skirt and sailor collar of the Searrs Academy.

"Chie, Aoi! What a pleasure to see you here! Come sit with us!"

I don't know what my fangirls have in mind but I notice some of them frowning after I invite the two girls to our table. Chie sits next to me and Aoi takes the place next to her. We eat silently and after we finish the girls leave except for Chie and Aoi. Chie speaks first.

"I see your girls never leave you alone."

"I'm such a lonely girl. I need some company from time to time."

"So the big time has come, eh?" Chie asks me while Aoi smiles widely.

"So you've heard? Why am I not surprised that you know about my exam today? Seems like you're putting all those theoretical classes to practical use. If you continue like this, next year you will be officially spying on someone instead of gathering school gossip."

"Only if she doesn't fail the practical magic part, like she is dangerously close to."

"And whose fault is that for always diverting my attention to other practical uses of my time instead of improving my magic?"

"Should I leave you ladies alone?"

"Alone? I would expect you to join at an opportunity like this not leave. You must be thinking about your exam. Do you know who your opponent is gonna be?"

"No they haven't told me which teacher it's going to be."

Chie seems amused, which is odd. I was prepared to face Midori-sensei, despite the fact that she and Youko-sensei appear to be the most air headed and their love for alcohol makes them hard to take serious, Midori-sensei is the best instructor at the Temple. Something else must be going on and I'd expect Chie to know. There's nothing happening in this school that Chie doesn't know. She's been my source of information for quite some time.

"I just found out this morning, and it was not easy to get this information. You're not the only one having your final exam today, so they decided to let you fight each other. The others are Haruka Suzushiro, Yukino Kikukawa and your roommate."

"Tomoe? You are joking? She didn't tell me that she has her final exam today, but who is this Haruka? I know Yukino she lives next door to us with some loud girl.

Aoi laughs and I look at them in question. I'm definitely forgetting something here.

"That loud girl, that's the great Haruka." Aoi says in-between laughs.

"I see. I remember having some classes with her, she didn't seem that special so it's no surprise I didn't recall her, Yukino on the other hand has great potential, I also don't know how I could defeat an invisible opponent."

"Your most likely opponent will be Haruka. I have Haruka and Yukino in my advanced espionage class and you are her favourite topic of discussion."

"Hm she has that huge cumbersome weapon, she will be no problem, but I must be prepared for Yukino."

"Don't underestimate Haruka, she's quite tough. Also Yukino won't use her Element in a fair fight, she considers that cheating."

Cheating eh? There is no such thing as long as it's done with elegance. Before I can continue that thought Tomoe appears with a huge smile covering her face. She is positively aglow. I can't help but let out a small laugh at this sight.

She comes to our table and all eyes are on her.

"I'm so hungry! You've finished eating already?"

She sits down with her tray that's been loaded with lots of food and starts eating fast.

"You shouldn't eat that much, you won't feel good and you wouldn't want to feel sick during your exam, would you?"

As if my words reminded her of something she had already forgotten she stopped her eating and looked at me in puzzlement and then suddenly in understanding.

"That was today? I hope it won't take too long I have plans for later."

I just look at Tomoe in disbelief. Chie and Aoi are speechless which is quite an achievement in itself. I know that Tomoe doesn't care about the Temple at all, but forgetting her final exam is quite unexpected, and now she continues to eat like nothing just happened.

"Mai!"

Aoi shouts a girl's name and the girl looks towards our direction. She's a pretty girl, that wears the orange uniform and brown skirt of the HiME Temple, she also has bright orange hair, that Tomoe will copy in her own unique way I'm sure. I've heard of her, despite being a relatively new student she is already quite known for her extraordinary talent and also her extreme stubbornness when it comes to rules concerning the HiME and their behaviour. She approaches our table and Chie introduces her.

"Shizuru this is Mai. It's a shame you're having your final exam today, I would love to see a practice battle between you two."

"Ara ara, you make it sound like I'm going to disappear after today. I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities later."

Mai smiles and takes my hand.

"Shizuru it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

A great pleasure indeed. I look at her intensely, feeling sorry that I didn't get to know her sooner. There is no way she hasn't noticed that she's the object of my interest because she blushes a little and she tries to look away from me. So she's shy too? Wonderful!

"Please take a seat."

Mai sits opposite of me, my eyes never leaving her. I smile not only because I'm trying to charm her but also because Tomoe is looking at me with a grin on her face. Well she knows what my intention is.

"So you're having your final exam today."

"Yes."

"Good luck with it!"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry Shizuru, we believe in you!"

Chie's words make me more confident. I believe that I can defeat Haruka no matter how tough she is. Tomoe on the other hand doesn't seem to care about the exam. She's just finished eating and now she stares at a girl passing by.

"Tomoe, you haven't heard about the changes at our exams yet."

At the sound of her name she looks at me.

"We are not fighting the teachers but Yukino and her loud roommate."

"Haruka?"

Tomoe doesn't seem worried.

"You know them?"

"Of course!"

That's not a surprise. Tomoe seems to know every single girl in the school and she dated most of them. I wonder if she had some time with Mai. I must ask her later. I notice her watching Aoi intensely. This girl has no limits. Not even Chie's deadly look stops her. Aoi must be one of the few girls that has escaped Tomoe.

"Yukino is a capable HiME. Her ability to become invisible is quite impressive. I don't know much about Haruka's HiME abilities unfortunately, I only know her as the enforcer of truth and justice."

We all start to laugh. Mai is referring to her first meeting with Haruka. It was on her first day too. Haruka was making a big deal about Mai's immoral behaviour in public or something like that. She made the mistake of kissing someone in public and she didn't button up the first two buttons of her uniform. Like she is wearing it now, to my pleasure. Soon the lunch break will be over and we should slowly get ready for the exam.

"I'm so sorry but we have to leave your pleasant company."

My eyes fall on Mai as I say those words.

"We have to prepare for the exam."

"Of course. Good luck to both of you!"

"Thank you. We'll see each other later."

Tomoe stands up and follows me back to our room.

"So are you interested in Mai now?"

I smile as I remember the pretty girl.

"I haven't talked to her before. I was just nice."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's never too late to get to know her better. Did you go on a date with her?"

"Nah, she's not my type."

"I didn't know Tomoe had a type! You've taken almost every girl in the school."

"They were my type."

I laugh as I watch her lie down.

I check myself in the mirror and adjust my uniform while Tomoe stretches her body on the bed.

"You know we should make our way to the hall, it wouldn't make a good impression if we were late."

"Already? I thought that you had other things on your mind when you brought me here."

"Maybe later."

I open the door and stand there waiting on my roommate.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

She stands up and follows me unwillingly.

-  
As we enter the trainings hall I see the teachers gathered together talking quite intensely. We walk further into the hall and a bit to the side I notice our opponents.

Haruka seems ready for a fight. I didn't agree with Chie about Haruka being a difficult opponent but from her expression I know that she is really determined to win and maybe this fight will be more of a challenge than I thought. She stares at me with hate in her eyes and then whispers something in Yukino's ear. Yukino seems calmer than her partner. She smiles shyly and blushes a bit and even if I don't know these girls that well, just one single look at them is enough to tell me that they're completely different from each other.

Suddenly Midori materializes her Element and screams something I can't understand. Fumi and Yukariko also materialize their Element and Youko and Ishigami wisely back off. No one is moving yet, I take a look at Tomoe and even she seems interested to see what's going to happen next. From behind Fumi, Mashiro walks towards Midori. She tells her something and Midori just nods and dematerializes her Element. After seeing that, Youko goes to Midori and slaps the back of her head before she walks off again. Midori just looks after Youko and then runs after her and I see them arguing at the other side of the hall. Yukariko and Ishigami also walk in the direction of Youko and Midori and Mashiro calls us to her.  
"All four of you have your final exam today and as I am sure you have already heard we decided to do something different today. Instead fighting one of the teachers you will fight each other. Of course all the same rules as always apply. Remember you are HiME and as such you must look and act like one as well."

Tomoe looks extremely bored by now.

"The first two will be Yukino and Tomoe. Please try not to kill each other. Good luck to both of you."

With that she and Fumi walk a bit to the side and Haruka and I follow them. Chie was right. I really ended up having that loud blond as my opponent. When I thought that I could be fighting Yukino I wasn't sure how I could defeat her, but now that she is fighting Tomoe and her suicide style of fighting, not only feel I bad for her but I'm also concerned for her life. Yukino is an excellent fighter with a perfect technique. Tomoe doesn't seem to have a technique and it's very hard to adjust to her style, if one can call it a style, but there is also still the fact that Yukino can use her Element to turn invisible and although sometimes I feel like Tomoe can sense girls, still she will have trouble with that.

Yukino takes her Sai and goes into fighting stance; her Element only generates that field so she uses Sai to fight. Tomoe gets ready and... takes out a white handkerchief?

"I give up."

She turns around and walks towards Mashiro and me. Yukino looks after her unsure what to do. Mashiro looks like she expected something like this, even though it isn't obvious from her face.

"Congratulations Yukino, now that you passed this exam, always behave according to your position."

Yukino just nods and walks towards Haruka, who looks like lightning struck her. Not because Yukino won but because Tomoe quit. Haruka is not only the loudest person I've ever known but the most competitive too; quitting must be something that's unknown to her. Tomoe on the other hand looks like she doesn't have a care in the world and grins my way.

"Looks like I lost. I guess I wasn't good enough to be a prefect role model for all those younger students yet and I was so looking forward to all those new responsibilities. Good luck Shizuru."

"Yes I can see how sad you are."

And with that I walk to the 'arena' with Mashiro and Haruka. Looks like she calmed down from the shock of seeing someone quitting, although she still doesn't look any friendlier. This girl has serious anger management problems. I really wonder what Yukino sees in a girl like her.

"Again I like to remind you this is not a fight to the death, so no killing blows or accidental blows to the head or anything of the like! Good luck to both of you."

We both materialize our Elements. My beautiful Naginata is in my palm. I take my first look at Haruka's weapon. If I were a manga character I would have a huge sweatdrop on my head now. I knew she had that huge inelegant weapon but this thing is beyond words. She is holding a huge mace that's bigger than her. Fighting with that thing must be really troublesome and doesn't leave much room for style and elegance.

"Fujino!!"

She screams my name and comes at me swinging her mace. She is more agile with that thing then I expected but I still block her attack easily and immediately launch a counter attack, which she parries. Her speed with that weapon is impressive and for a while the only sounds that can be heard are our weapons colliding. Her last blows had so much force that I stagger back a bit, thinking she has me she follows and goes for the finishing blow but also leaves herself wide open. I quickly use my weapon to sweep her of the ground, before she can do anything I point the blade in front of her face. After a few seconds she realizes that she lost and her face starts to turn as red as my blade in front of it. Mashiro and all the others are now coming to us and I dematerialize my weapon. I would help her up but I fear she will bite my hand off. Yukino has no such fears as she rushes to her side and quickly helps her up.

"Congratulations Shizuru, now that you passed this exam always behave according to your position. Now if you excuse me I must leave to prepare for the festival."

Mashiro and Fumi leave the hall just in time it seems. Haruka looks ready to explode, her face is even redder and she seems ready for another fight.

"Fujino this is not over! Nobody wins against Haruka! Yukino, let's go!"

And without another word she marches towards the exit of the hall, Yukino quickly bows and hurries after her.

Tomoe waits until the other teachers congratulate me and then also comes.

"Nicely done Shizuru, with this title even more girls will now battle for your attention."

"Ara ara, do I sense fear in Tomoe's voice?

"Only concern for your well being of course. I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself. Especially now that you represent the Temple and all."

"How thoughtful of you."

"And because I'm so thoughtful I suggest we quickly go back to our room and get some rest before the festival."

Tomoe takes my hand and leads me towards the the exit and then to the dorm. As we reach the room's door she opens it and pulls me inside. Tomoe looks like resting is not on her mind. I guess after that fight a bit of relaxation is in order and there is still plenty of time to get ready for the festival. So why not spend it doing something productive.

"Shizuru let me give you your graduation gift."

And she starts taking off her clothes.

-------

Tomoe's hair is all over the pillow as she's lying on the bed next to me. I can't believe how much energy this girl has. She didn't give up because she was tired, that's for sure.

"Tomoe why didn't you fight?"

I don't know why I'm even asking. I guess I need to hear it from her, although I already know the answer.

"I really don't care if I graduate or not. I'm only here because of you anyway. The only person that should graduate is you and I'm glad that you managed to defeat that angry blond."

"Angry indeed, I'm surprised she hasn't crashed through the wall yet. She's been screaming for a while now. She wasn't easy to defeat you know."

"I saw that. For a moment I was actually worried there. I'm sure she'll be like a wild animal in a cage now that her greatest rival defeated her."

"Greatest rival? Are you kidding? I don't even know her and I've already forgotten her name again."

"Trust me when I tell you that she knows you very well and considers you her greatest rival."

"If you say so. I'm just lucky I'm not in that room right now. Yukino must be deaf already."

She starts laughing and I smile at her and get up to prepare for tonight's festival. I just have the perfect purple dress and I should also do something with my hair. I'm taking a look at Tomoe's hair. Maybe something less drastic would be in order.

"Tomoe have you seen the king and the queen before?"

"Hmm I have seen them once but it was from far away. They didn't use to take walks where I used to live."

I just nod and leave to take a shower. When I get back Tomoe disappears to take a shower, by the time she returns I'm already dressed and I'm starting get my hair ready. Tomoe is sitting on her bed and watching me take care of my hair. Now I stand in front of her with a satisfactory smile on my face.

"How do I look?"

"Astonishing! You'll be the most beautiful girl in there, believe me."

Tomoe likes to flatter me but she seems sincere this time. I take a look of myself at the mirror and I am very pleased with my appearance. Purple suits me after all.

"The noise next door has quieted down, meaning they already left, so I think we should leave soon or else we'll miss the king and queen's arrival. Come on hurry up!"

Tomoe stands up and starts dressing.

"Give me five minutes."

"Here how about you take this lovely dress here?"

She just gives me a look and takes one of her plaided skirts and a black tiny shirt that's too short to be considered a shirt or even clothing. I sigh. I refuse to give up on her. That's when I notice the colour of her skirt.

"Are you planning to change your hairstyle?"

"Nope."

"But your hair is red and your skirt is green!" You can't go like that! Those two colours don't match!"

"Yeah I know I'm committing a sin against fashion, but that's not the only sin I'm planning to commit tonight. So let's go."

She puts on her boots and doesn't even bother to tie her laces properly as she stands up and waits by the door. I was also going to comment that her hair and my dress clash but I fear what she will come up with. Last time I tried to get her to change her hair she ended up having purple hair that looked like tiny snakes, asking me if that was more to my liking. Better if I don't complain and just nod and go.

The festival takes place in a huge hall, much bigger than the trainings hall where we fought before. It looks like most students are here already. It's crowded with people from all schools, but mostly HiME since this is the Temple's most important festival, but I'm sure Mashiro will hold a speech about its importance again. Just like every year. The hall is beautifully decorated, everything is perfectly prepared for the arrival of the royal pair. 

"That purple bubuzuke snake!"

That loud girl passes in front of me hissing those words and continuing with more harsh words I can't understand, Yukino following her like always. What is her problem now?

A loud laugh makes me turn around and face a Tomoe who is laughing so hard! I give her an irritated look and turn my back to her.

"I'm sorry Shizuru but it's so funny! She is so obsessed with you. I think you made an enemy today."

"Have I? Oh well nothing I can do about it, perhaps I can find Mai and tell her about my troubles since you find them amusing."

She starts to laugh even harder now. Ah, I'm such a lonely girl.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Mashiro speaks and all the noise in the hall disappears as they all stop talking waiting to hear what she has to say.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the Annual Seaslug Festival. This year's festival though is more special than the others. The king and the queen are here to celebrate with us."

Just like I predicted Mashiro keeps talking about how important this day is and I stop paying attention to what she says. I hear these words every year and I wonder why she keeps repeating herself every time we have this festival.

"I hereby present you his majesty King Sakomizu XIV and Queen Saeko of Afro Disiac!"

Finally! The moment that I have been waiting for the whole day arrives and I watch the royal pair walk towards the centre of the great hall. The King looks nothing like I expected him to. He seems like a nice person at first glance but the centre of my interest is not him.

The Queen is standing next to him. She's astonishing. Her wonderful clothes show that she's a woman who knows of style. The Queen's appearance captures my look, her long dark blue hair and the grace with which she is moving. I find it difficult to remove my eyes from her. I wonder if I can get closer to a person like that.

She seems to notice my intense gaze since I'm quite close to her and she makes an attempt to fix her glasses on her nose. When her eyes meet mine I give her one of my most charming smiles and I get a smile from her. She blushes a little and her eyes move away from me.

"Careful, your fangirls will explode if you keep up like that."

Tomoe whispers into my ear and points to my fanclub and I almost laugh. I stare at them and some of them look like they are about to cry. I smile and wave shortly at them which has an immediate effect as they all start to blush.

"There the world is safe once again."

"Serious Shizuru I don't think this is a good idea."

"Ara ara, I didn't know that Tomoe is jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Of course not! I'm just trying to prevent you from committing treason or whatever an affair with the queen would be called."

"I don't think there is a reason to worry, Tomoe. It's called an affair because no one knows about it."

I never failed in getting what I wanted so far in my life. What does it matter if she's a queen? I keep looking at her and I notice that she gives me quick glances, trying not to make it seem as if she's interested in me.

The king finished speaking now and it's her turn to speak. Her sweet voice reaches my ears, it fills the hall and suddenly...

BANG!

Some kind of explosion resounds somewhere inside the hall and I turn quickly to try find the sourc. A huge hole is visible in one of the walls of the large room and something white... Is that snow?

The temperature of the rooms drops instantly and a girl with long blue hair enters the room on an iceslide. Behind her, holding on tightly, is a smaller cute girl holding a huge sword. They spread chaos and panic as the quickly slide through the room, taking out teachers and security alike and evading the others.

The girls are too fast for them and the blue haired girl's expression is one of amusement, it looks like she's enjoying this chaos she is creating.

The smaller girl is still holding on tightly to her and also blocking the couple of attacks that actually reach them. They are coming towards us now leaving the ones chasing them far behind in the snow and ice on the ground. They pass in front of me and I notice that I'm not the only one that's not chasing them; Tomoe is standing next to me as well and looking intrigued. I can't take my eyes off that blue haired girl. She has something that attracts me so much, that makes me want to look at her forever. The world doesn't exist around me anymore, just her amused face as she slides closer to the royal pair.

"Hello daddy!"

"Natsuki!"

My eyes open wide in an instance as I notice the resemblance now. Mother and daughter they are exactly the same! The one is like a copy of the other! Why didn't I notice that before? She's their daughter! That girl that he called Natsuki, the same girl that has amazed me since the first moment she entered the room is the princess!

She stops so close to me and creates an ice dagger in her palm which she throws directly towards the king! I never realised when I jumped and moved the king out of the way. She stares at me with an unreadable expression and then slides away.

I watch her disappear through the hole that they created in the wall, that small girl still behind her and all the ones who were chasing them follow them. My world loses its colour the same moment that I cannot lay my eyes on her. All I can think of is that there is no way that I will let her get away from me. The HiME Temple, the King and the amazing Queen that stand a few meters away from me have no meaning.

They congratulate me for saving King Sakomizu. Mashiro starts speaking, saying something about how useful a capable HiME like me will be for the Temple and for the world's safety. The words fly past my ears, I don't pay attention. A question doesn't leave my mind. Where is that girl now?

I don't intend to stay here anymore. I leave the great hall where the Festival is being held, or rather what's left of it, and walk back to my room. I throw myself on the bed right after I pass the door. As I close my eyes I picture in my mind her face with that amused expression as she was spreading the panic in the hall.

I don't know how much time has passed as I lie here on my bed. Tomoe hasn't appeared yet and the complete silence helps me calm down and fall asleep after a while.

------------

The first morning that I wake up being a full HiME and not a student should be a little different. At least that's what I think as I open my eyes. I dreamt of her and the dream seemed so long as if it lasted for the whole night.

"Natsuki."

I check Tomoe's bed and I find it untouched. She spent the night out again. I don't know if I should say goodbye to her or to any of the people that matter to me. Maybe it's better if they know nothing.

I have made up my mind. This is a decision I made before she even exited the hall on her iceslide. I will find her wherever she is; follow her to the edge of the world if I have to. I quickly shower and get dressed having decided to take nothing with me except some of my favourite dresses, not that HiME own much anyway.

On my way out I slip a piece of paper under Chie and Aoi's door, telling them that I have left. I have no clue where I'm heading to. I know nothing about them but I have the feeling that I will find them in the end.

"Shizuru?"

A familiar voice.

"Tomoe!"

"Shizuru what are you doing? What's that bag you're carrying?"

I cannot fool Tomoe so I decide to say the truth.

"I'm leaving. I'm going after the girls that attacked us yesterday."

"What the hell is this? Leaving without even letting me know about it! When did you plan on telling me Shizuru? Or should I expect a goodbye note on my bed when I get back to the room?"

Tomoe is irritated and I feel a little surprised seeing her like this.

"I didn't want to drag you into this. That's why I didn't say anything."

"And you think I care about all this? I don't give a damn about the HiME Temple or anything associated with it! I already told you I'm only here because of you, so you're stuck with me. Even if it means leaving the Temple with all the cute and available girls so be it!"

"I'm shocked! I never would have thought that there is something more important to you than your girls."

"Funny. So do you know where to find them?"

"I have no clue where they might be."

I laugh a little but she just looks at me.

"Lucky you have me around then. I spent last night asking around about your dear ice princess and what do you know she is quite famous, but finding the ship she is from was quite a problem."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You found her!"

"Follow me."

She walks ahead of me and I follow her satisfied. Tomoe leads me away from the town and towards a small bay that's hidden behind a forest. She stops and looks back at me.

"Shizuru that's her ship, the Obsidian Lord. I think you'll find whatever you're looking for on that ship."

I didn't think I would be meeting Natsuki again so soon, yet now she's so close! I can't wait to see her beautiful face! I look ahead at the ship and smile.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

The Purple Tea Leaf: The messy adventures of Julia and Kiyohime 

Authors: Irina67 & Sick Pimp

Mighty Beta: Corona

Series: Mai HiME

Pairings: you should know the pairings by now

Chapter 3 - A perplexing day

Everything is dark as I regain my consciousness. I hesitantly open my eyes, mostly because the terrible headache makes me want to keep them closed. If I get whoever knocked me out like that I'll make them swim through lava.

When the world around me slowly comes into focus I get a sudden urge to scream but just hold it in, barely. She's here. The angry girl who was fighting me. Her eyes look at me in a way that makes me shiver.

"So you are finally awake? I bet that cage isn't very comfortable but considering your special ability it's the only choice. And don't even think of starting a fire, you won't be able to get out of there, you'll only succeed in sinking the ship with you still inside the cage."

The sound of her voice doesn't seem too friendly to me. Maybe it's better if I say nothing. Besides, I'm the one in the cage, captured. Gah! How dare they put me in a cage, lets not forget it's their fault I'm feeling like crap too.

"Now I can let you out since we didn't get you from that place to lock you up, but before I do that let's get some things clear. No fire. We are on a ship after all. If I only see the glowing of a flame I freeze you into an icecube. No trying to get away. We are days from Mashiro and her group of manipulating bastards. If I still catch you trying to get away I freeze you into an icecube. You start to annoy me, I freeze you into an icecube! Any questions? Don't direct them at me. You do, I'll freeze you into an icecube!"

barf

Well no matter how much I want to shout back at this angry blue haired girl, the headache and the strange feeling in my stomach win and I end up throwing up before I can say anything. It's my first time on a ship and it looks like on top of that nasty pounding in my head I'm seasick too. This can't get any worse!

A small girl appears out of nowhere dragging another girl by her arm.

"Come! Faster!"

I recognize the older girl. Shizuru. She's the HiME that disappeared from the Temple a year ago. She was famous in all three schools, she still is. Even now the teachers compare all the HiME who want to graduate to her.

The small girl brings her closer to the cage and I finally have the opportunity to take a better look at her. Her face isn't angry as the girl's standing next to her, in fact she's smiling.

"Did you get what I said? One wrong move and we'll have a huge icecube on the ship, with you inside!"

"Natsuki, how rude of you! That's not how you treat a guest, especially one that's sick. Besides there is no reason to be worried."

I'm a guest now? Do they always keep guests in a cage?

"Someone has provided me with this magnificent collar. It neutralizes higher order matter, keeping her form materializing her element. So you don't have to worry about her accidentally starting a fire."

I touch the collar around my neck. Where did she manage to get this collar? Only the Searrs Academy has this kind of equipment and only graduates have access to it and even then most are still restricted to a single weapon. This type of collar requires the graduate to have a very high clearance level.

Shizuru unlocks my cage and offers me a hand to get up. I am free, if you can call this freedom. I'm on a ship travelling away from my home and I can't materialize my element! I'm doomed!

I take her hand and make my first step outside of the cage, all three are staring at me. I look at them in suspicion unsure what to do next, just then the small girl grabs me and starts rubbing her face on my breasts!

"What?!"

"You're so soft."

My surprise cannot be described with words. It's the first time that I hear something like that. On the other hand how does she know I'm soft there?? I hope they didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious!

I look at the two girls that are standing next to us. Shizuru is laughing and Natsuki, I think that's her name, is blushing so much that I would also be laughing if I wasn't in that awkward position right now.

I'm trying to untangle myself from the girl. She has no intention of letting go and I'm not feeling well enough to use more force.

"Ms Mikoto I think that's enough for a greeting right?"

The girl turns to look at Shizuru and then let's go of me, to my relief. Why couldn't the one who knocked me out be more gentle like this little girl? I lean against the cage as I start rubbing my temples. I close my eyes as another wave of sickness hits me.

"I don't think our guest feels all right."

I recognize Shizuru speaking from the sound of her voice. When I open my eyes again I can see the small girl looking at me worried.

"She's a little seasick that's all. She should get used to the ship soon enough" Natsuki spoke and listening to her angry voice didn't make me feel any better.

"I think Natsuki is right. Ms Mai how about you lie down for a bit."

Why don't they stop speaking for a second? All this noise is doing is making me even more sick.

"Natsuki take care of that mess in the cage I will take her to sleep."

"What?"

I hear Natsuki protest and the small girl also doesn't agree.

"I take her! She's my hostage!"

Before I have the time to protest, she grabs me and lifts me up! This is weird. How can a small girl like her lift me like that? I don't care anymore I close my eyes again and lean my head against her. In the distance I hear Natsuki shouting something about Shizuru's fangirls cleaning for her. I'm sick and trapped on a ship full with weirdos.

She puts me down on a bed and covers me with a blanket and just looks at me with her big bright golden eyes.

After a while Shizuru appears at the door of the cabin carrying a cup. She smiles and approaches the bed.

"Here this tea has some herbs in that will help you with your headache and seasickness. Drink it and have some rest."

She hands over the cup to me and I receive it with both hands. I take a first sip of the hot drink. It's delicious and I am surprised. I thought that it would disgust me but it instantly calms my stomach a bit. My head is still hurting though and pounding hard. I feel as if my head will explode soon.

"Ms Mikoto."

The girl turns to look at Shizuru.

"I trust you'll take good care of our guest."

"Mmm!"

Mikoto nods yes and Shizuru turns to leave. I drink a last sip of the tea and give the cup back to Mikoto. She takes it and I lie down and close my eyes.

I hear the door closing and I'm alone with Mikoto in the cabin. I can feel her sitting next to me on the mattress. Her voice is very close when she speaks.

"Are you going to die?"

I open my eyes and see that her face is just in front of mine. Mikoto is so cute up close! She seems really worried about me. I feel like I should be angry that she refers to me as her hostage but I can't think badly about her right now.

"No."

I hope. I smile at her and she smiles too. I reach for the scar on her face with my fingers. It seems like something that was really painful when it was a fresh wound.

"I got it when I was fighting an Orphan. It doesn't hurt now."

"You're cute even with a scar like that."

I guess this is the first sentence I manage to say whole since the time I woke up. I lay down, close my eyes and sleep comes, albeit slowly.

-  
When I open my eyes again Mikoto is with me. I have no idea how long I was asleep but I feel much better now. My headache is mostly gone and I feel less sick than before.

"You're awake!"

Mikoto's voice is excited. So she didn't leave the cabin all this time? She's still sitting by my side. Shizuru was right, that cup of tea and some rest did wonders for me.

"Are you OK?"

"I feel a lot better now."

"Good."

I make an attempt to get up but there's a wave of nausea that passes momentarily.

"So where are we?"

"This is the infirmary."

Just the same second that Mikoto stops speaking the door opens wide and a boy comes in. He has strange hair colour that I can't recognize well under his hat and his voice sounds sarcastic when he speaks. He has also a black eyepatch.

"So how is our patient?"

"I'm feeling better, and you are?"

"Dr Nagi at your service."

The boy bows in front of me. I start to feel irritated again. These people kidnapped me and they keep me trapped and powerless, when I should be with people that care about me. I don't know what their plans about me are but I don't like this whole situation. My look towards the doctor is hostile but that doesn't seem to disturb him at all.

"Maybe I should examine you, just to make sure you're OK."

"I'm perfectly healthy! I was only a little seasick, but I feel better now."

"Now don't disagree with the doctor. Just take off your clothes-"

"No way!! I'm not getting undressed in front of you! Besides-"

Mikoto jumps off the bed in front of me.

"She's my hostage and she doesn't want you to touch her!"

Nagi's eyes narrow and a wide smile appears on his face.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm her, just examine her."

She doesn't reply but a huge sword materializes in her hands.

I am speechless. I don't know why this girl is defending me, why she's so possessive, or why she keeps referring to me as her hostage, but she seems really serious. Well it works just fine so far but I really think that I should explain to her later that I don't belong to her. I only belong to one person and my heart hurts every time I think of him being alone, missing me.

"OK, OK I won't examine her. We'll just hope that bump on her head that you created will go away soon."

Mikoto? She's the reason of that terrible headache? That must be a mistake there is no way that gentle girl could do something like that. He is trying to mess with my mind!

"Examine her but only her head!"

"As you wish."

Again that sarcastic smile as he approaches me, I'm not sure what to think. His hands touch my head.

"It doesn't look too bad, but she should spend the night here, away from the others."

I must find a way to get off this ship as soon as possible! I don't like it here! My hand touches the collar. If only I could take that off, I would be able to escape.

"This collar is a little tight."

"Haha aren't we clever? I am sorry but I have strict orders from the Captain not to touch it. Anything else you want to take off?"

Mikoto grabs my hand and she drags me towards the door.

"We'll come back later!"

After Mikoto's words I can listen to Nagi sighing, although I am no longer looking at him.

"My, my! Nobody listens to the doctor anymore."

We walk down the corridor and a small monkey appears out of nowhere, jumping on Mikoto's shoulder.

"What a cute little monkey!"

Mikoto stops pulling me and turns around to face me, without releasing my hand.

"He's Mr Turtleneck! Mr Turtleneck greet Mai!"

The small monkey takes off his tiny hat and bows. I can't help it, I laugh and Mikoto smiles at me.

"I taught him that!"

"You did good work."

Mikoto drags me again towards the door and we're finally outside, on the upper deck of the ship. I can smell the sea and I feel a little better having the cool air against my face.

"Come this way! I'll show you to the crew!"

I can feel everybody's eyes staring at us as we make our way across the ship.

"Ani-ue!"

Mikoto shouts and a young man turns around. He's quite handsome I must admit.

"This is ani-ue!" Mikoto says to me and then she turns to her brother. "Ani-ue this is my hostage! She's soft here!"

I am frozen in my place as I feel Mikoto's finger pokes my breast. Suddenly I feel like I'm burning, I know my face should be dark red by now. What is this?! She's going to say to everyone that my breasts are soft now?!

Mikoto's brother laughs and I feel even more humiliated now. He bows politely and takes of his hat.

"My pleasure Ms Mikoto's Hostage."

"Let's go!"

Mikoto grabs my hand again before I can comment on that and we're moving to another part of the ship. There are more people here. I can't help but notice two girls shouting, obviously arguing about something. Mikoto ignores the people around us and runs straight towards the two girls.

"Hey!" Mikoto shouts and the redhead stops what she was saying to look at Mikoto.

"What do you want?"

Her expression changes as her eyes reach my face.

"Oh! Who do we have here? Our VIP has woken up!"

I frown and look at her. She's a good looking girl and the clothes she's wearing give her a sexy appearance. On the other hand I can't say the same for the dress of the second girl, whose hair is pink and in four braids.

"This is Nao and Shiho and this is my hostage."

"Hey! Nobody said she's your hostage!"

"She's mine!"

Wow! Now Mikoto and that Shiho are arguing over me. I think it's time I say something.

"I'm nobody's hostage!"

"Heh? I don't remember anyone asking you, hostage"

Nao spoke again and I gave her one angry look, but that didn't seem to disturb her. Damn that stupid collar, if I could use my Element I'd show her!

"You're on a pirate ship and you're travelling away from home with a bunch of unknown people who kidnapped you during your graduation ceremony. If this isn't a hostage then what is?"

"Haha! You know this pirate ship of yours looks nothing like a pirate ship."

"Ara ara, don't you like my Purple Tea Leaf?"

I turn around and face Shizuru who is putting on a pretence of a sad face, standing next to her is the angry blue haired girl.

"The ship is yours?"

"I am the Captain of this purple beauty, she was a gift from this gorgeous girl here, Ms Natsuki."

"Oh, so you're the Captain. Then permit me to ask a question. WHY AM I ON THIS SHIP???"

My loud angry voice has no effect on her. She didn't even blink! Her smile remained on her face when I heard her calm voice.

"Because you are a member of my crew now."

"What?! I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"I didn't ask."

"You can't kidnap people and make them fight by your side!"

"Well if I say you're free to go, where would you go?"

She's right. With no Orphans around here I can't even call Kagutsuchi to carry me back home! Never mind that I don't know where home is.

"But I don't want to live on a ship! I don't like ships! Besides you're the bad guys!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't make the bad guys angry."

Nao's voice was threatening and Mikoto's hand clenched around my wrist, just then I noticed she was holding me all this time.

"Ms Mai, Ms Nao and everybody else, I think you should learn to live with each other without arguing. I won't accept fighting among my crew, unless you want to end up in the sea."

By this point I'm ready to scream! She's referring to me as her crew member without taking under consideration my protests. I am completely helpless! Every single person on this ship is insane!

Just then a girl passes in front of me and stands next to the captain. I can't stop staring at her. Her whole appearance is exactly as I remember it, awful!

"Tomoe!"

Mikoto shouts the girls name and she turns her head to look at Mikoto.

"What?"

"This is my hostage!"

"Oh really? Nice! So Captain do you want-"

"Hey! We thought you were both dead you know!"

"Oh really? What a pity! Did you cry too?"

Tomoe is obviously amused.

"Come on Mai! Let's play!"

She pulls me towards the main mast and I have no other option than follow her. The sky is getting darker now, soon we'll have sunset. Most of the crew started to disappear below deck. Mikoto jumps up and hangs on one of the ropes and the small monkey repeats her example.

"Come on Mai!"

"No, no way!"

I still feel a little sick and the headache hasn't disappeared yet. I was never afraid of heights, but I don't know if it would be wise to follow Mikoto up there right now.

"It's nice up here, it's even nicer up there" She says gesturing upwards

"Maybe some other time Mikoto. I'm still not feeling that well."

I get no response from the small girl but I watch her climb higher and higher, her pet hanging around her waist. I lean against the edge of the ship and look away. All my eyes can see is water and I'm convinced that we're far away from my home.

The sun is setting now. I am standing there still, watching the sun disappear slowly when I feel somebody touching me. I am so lost in my thoughts that I totally forgot about Mikoto.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Only the thought of food makes me feel sicker than I already am.

"Mikoto I'm not hungry. You should eat, I will stay here."

I wouldn't like to go back now, to be with any of these people. The only person I would like to see isn't here with me. I wonder what has happened after they took me. My family would be worried about me and Yuuichi, I'm sure that he'll do anything possible to get me back.

I notice that Mikoto is still here with me.

"Won't you go to eat?"

"No, I told Mr Turtleneck to get some food from the kitchen. I don't want to leave you alone."

This crew is really weird. They have a hostage and they leave her roaming around on the ship. We wouldn't do that if we captured one of them at the Temple, I'm sure. On the other hand there is this small girl, who is attached to me. She's not even leaving me to eat. I don't remember doing anything for her to be so excited about me. Does she like me that much?

I don't know for how long I was silently staring at Mikoto's face, as much as the little light from the moon lets me see. Her monkey comes carrying a big piece of meat and a fruit. Mikoto takes the food and takes a bite while the monkey jumps on my shoulder.

"Mr Turtleneck likes you!"

I guess he does. I like him too. I had no clue that monkeys look so cute. I take the animal in my arms and he rests his head on my chest as I carry him.

"Mr Turtleneck!"

I have no idea why Mikoto gives the monkey an angry look but he seems to understand. He leaves my arms and climbs back on my shoulder. Mikoto continues eating with a wide smile that I can hardly see.

"Where is everybody? I think I can hear music"

"It comes from below deck in the big sleeping cabin, they are there. Only the skeleton crew stays here when it's dark."

These people have strange habits, that's for sure. I guess there isn't much you could do outside when it gets dark.

"You want to go to the others?"

I don't know what I want right now. All the things that I truly desire are not available. I miss my room in the dorm, my roommate and my friends there. I still feel sick and my head still hurts. I felt better when I rested a few hours ago.

"Maybe I should lie down."

"Nagi said you should sleep in the infirmary. Come."

Mikoto takes my hand and leads me. She stops outside a door for a moment and I hear music behind it.

"That's the sleeping cabin."

And pointing at a door a little further from where we're standing

"This is the Captain's cabin. You must always knock when you enter there. Natsuki also told me to go away when I hear them exercising."

"Exercising? Natsuki sleeps there too?"

"Yes, I don't know what they can do in such a small place but they make a lot of noise. I asked the captain about it once and she said she will teach me when I'm old enough."

I just stare shocked at a beaming Mikoto. Surely she can't mean what I think she's meaning. I don't have anymore time to think about it as we continue walking and I feel worse. As long as I stand in a place I don't feel that bad but now that we're walking, I really think that lying down is a very good idea.

We reach the infirmary. It's empty and I lie down on the bed as soon as we enter the room. Mikoto sits right next to me. I can't see the monkey now. Maybe he didn't follow us.

I'm not tired but I can't say the same for Mikoto. Her eyes are almost closing.

"Mikoto, why don't you get some sleep? You seem tired."

A wide smile appears on Mikoto's face and she curls up next to me. That's not what I meant! Doesn't she have a bed or something?! My intense gaze doesn't seem to bother her. In fact she takes a more comfortable position climbing on me and placing her head on my breasts!

"Hey! Mikoto, what are you doing there?!"

"Mai is so soft!"

I can feel her face on my chest and the tone of her voice shows she's almost asleep.

"No, Mikoto you can't sleep here!"

Not like that! I get no reply to my last words. If I speak again, I know, I'll be speaking to a sleeping girl. I sigh. I bring my hand on her head. She's so cute! I wonder how this girl's life was until now. She's a pirate and she's so young! Can she be one of the bad guys? Well maybe I should ask some things about her tomorrow.

My other hand touches my collar. Maybe I can try to pick the lock somehow. I bet these people wouldn't have much trouble opening that lock. I sigh and close my eyes trying to think of a way to get away from here.  
I have no idea how much time passed, lying with closed eyes and unmoving. Mikoto is still on top of me but her body is so light that I hardly notice her there. I'm even kind of used to her by now and I find myself forgetting she's there at all as I try desperately to think of a way off this ship.

My hand touches the collar around my neck again. It completely blocks my powers I can't even raise the temperature of my hands. I start playing with the lock. If I can't pick it open I might be able to steal the key for it. The Captain is the one who put this collar on me, so she must have the key to open it, but I don't think it's a good idea to sneak into her cabin and steal it. Not when this angry girl sleeps in there with her. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if she wakes up and finds me standing there, or worse they could be "exercising".

I need a less life threatening plan. I close my eyes again. For now I'm stuck with the collar so I will have to escape with it on. That's when I have an idea. There's a little boat up there! That's the way for me to escape! When I get back to the Temple there will be plenty of people there who can help me get rid of this collar.

So all I have to do is steal the boat.

I push Mikoto gently aside so I can get off the bed. The girl doesn't seem to notice my absence as she's lying now on the bed, still sleeping. I take another look at her cute face just before I exit the infirmary. I guess this will be the last time I have the opportunity to watch her like that.

I walk down the corridor, making my steps as soundless as possible. I pass outside the cabins slowly, they music has stopped I think they are sleeping now. The ship is silent. I reach the door to the upper deck. Mikoto said something about a skeleton crew. Dealing with them will be troublesome.

I sneak to the boat trying to stay in the shadows. I can see three crewmembers close by speaking about something. I can't really understand what they're saying, but it doesn't matter I can't get the boat into the water without them noticing. I have to take them out and look around for more, they are surely not the only ones. There is at least one more steering this thing.

"Why are we hiding?"

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest when I hear this voice behind me! I turn around in an instance and find Mikoto standing behind me, trying to hide like me. Why are we hiding? That's a good question.

"Are we playing a game?"

"Yes! Shhh!"

Mikoto doesn't seem to understand my true purpose and believes that we're playing a game, because she stays silently behind me. How did such an innocent girl end up being a pirate? Well maybe Mikoto is going to be useful to me. I just realize I have no idea where I am or in which direction the Temple is.

"Mikoto, how far away is the place you got me from?"

"Hm, it's two days away from here."

Two days?!?!

"Do you know which direction?"

"There!"

Mikoto points at a direction where all I can see is darkness. I cannot distinguish the sky from the sea, I cannot see anything there. I shiver as I think of myself being all alone in the cold dark sea, on a boat that I just notice has no sails! I would have to row in order to get back home and it most likely would be more than two days.

I start to have second thoughts about my plan. I never thought that I would ever think something like it, but I feel safer on this ship than being in a boat in the centre of the ocean. I'll have to think of something else.

Mikoto is looking at me in question. I am standing there staring at the direction she pointed at, without speaking all this time. I smile at her. I can hardly see her face under the moonlight, but I know she's smiling too.

"So what is Mikoto doing out here so late?"

"I wake up every night and come here."

Wow! These people are really weird!

I am cold. I wasn't cold a while ago, maybe because I was overexcited about finding a way to get back home, but I can feel the cold air on my skin now. My school uniform isn't enough to keep me warm on a ship in the middle of the ocean during the night.

I wonder what Mikoto will do if I return to the infirmary. Will she remain here or come back with me?

"What a lovely night it is."

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear that voice behind me. Slowly I turn around and see the captain and that angry girl standing beside her. I look at them in terror and just one look is enough for me realize that they know the reason I'm standing here.

"Shizuru."

I have the feeling that the air has gotten really cold. I look at the blue haired girl and I make subconsciously a step backwards as soon as my eyes reach her face. She's so irritated that if she attacks me now, that I am wearing this collar, I don't think I would survive.

I look at Mikoto and she is beaming with joy.

"Captain! Mai came here to play with me! Mai is so nice and soft!"

Shizuru smiles at Mikoto.

"That's really nice of her."

She looks at me, still smiling. She knows exactly why I'm here. What will she do now?

"Isn't it a little cold out here Natsuki? I think we should go back inside, unlike you I don't like the cold."

Natsuki keeps her gaze fixed on me and growls something I don't understand, and then she turns and leaves. I think I'm going to like that captain. I wonder if they're really a couple. It must be a nightmare being with a person like that!

"Ms Mai."

The captain speaks again and this time she's speaking to me.

"Yes?"

"How about you leave the playing for daytime? You might end up losing your friend in the dark like that."

I don't know what to say. The only reason she didn't say anything was for Mikoto's sake. Looking at Mikoto's trusting face I feel like the worst person ever. Bah how dare Shizuru guilt trip me like this when I haven't done anything!

"It's getting really late. I hope you are not getting tired up there, Tomoe."

What? Tomoe? How did she end up here?

"No way captain. I still have a date later tonight this is no time to get tired."

I listen to Tomoe's voice and turn around to watch her climbing down the pole, coming down from the observatory that Shizuru calls orphan trap.

"How? I mean when did she get up there?"

"She was there all this time, didn't you see her?"

So Mikoto knew that Tomoe was up there? How didn't I notice that?

"Don't worry Ms Mai, you just need some more training. A few weeks on this ship and you will be used to the way things get done here. Now if you excuse me."

Shizuru yawns and then she continues speaking.

"I'm going to join my Natsuki."

I watch her walking towards the door that leads to the inner part of the ship where Natsuki is waiting for her. Shizuru takes her hand and just before they disappear inside the ship, Shizuru stops and turns around.

"Oh, Ms Mai!"

"Yes?"

"Call me Captain."

Without waiting for my response they both go inside the ship and I'm left standing there with Mikoto and Tomoe.

"So you were observing us from up there all this time."

"Of course. There is always someone up there during the night."

"Great! I feel like a fool now."

"Welcome to The Purple Tea Leaf! I hope you will be a valuable member of her crew."

"I am not one of her crew!"

Why don't these people understand?

"If the Captain says you're one of her crew then that's what you are."

I wonder if it is really worth trying to convince her.

"You really are loyal to your Captain."

"That's because she deserves nothing less than my absolute loyalty!"

I remember Tomoe back from her time at the Temple. I don't know much about her but I think the only times I saw her she was always with Shizuru. I thought it was because they were roommates but from the way Tomoe speaks about Shizuru it must be something else. They are certainly very close friends that much is clear. Tomoe also had quite a reputation. From what I hear she was very popular with most girls. I never really bothered to check if it was true or not, but looking at her now I notice that she is quite attractive and also very charming in a strange sort of way. I bet she can be very convincing if she tries. If only she could do something about that mohawk.

Mikoto runs towards the pole and rapidly clambers up it. I admire how agile that girl is, the way that the cold night air doesn't bother her, while I am standing here freezing. I wonder how she manages to see so well in the dark, how easily she hangs from the ropes making her way upwards.

"Amazing isn't she?"

Tomoe says my thought out loud. Yes, amazing indeed.

"Here take this before you catch a cold."

I turn my head towards her and take the jacket she's giving me.

"When you go just leave it here. I will pick it up later, when I return from my date. See you later Mikoto's hostage."

Why do they keep calling me that? I don't even bother to correct her anymore. They all just hear what they want to hear.

Tomoe disappears inside the ship and I put on the jacket. I really don't know what to think about these people. They keep me here against my will but at the same time they treat me so well. Well except for that angry girl but the captain seems to keep her under control, so I guess I'm not the only one on this ship who wears a collar.

I laugh to myself and look around for Mikoto.

I stare up at the Orphan trap but I can't see her. She's not on the ropes, nor on the pole. She was up there just a moment ago!

"Mikoto!"

I don't want to believe it but the thought that something bad happened to her instantly crosses my mind. All those dangerous moves she was doing, jumping around.

"Mikoto!"

"Mai?"

She's standing behind me. How did she get there?

"Mikoto! You're all right!"

For the first time I feel the need to hug the small girl, although it's her who hugs me again. I feel relieved.

"Don't disappear on me like that! I was worried about you!"

"Mai is so soft!"

Mikoto's face is on my chest again but I don't protest. I just laugh and put my hand on her head. My first day on this ship has already ended.


End file.
